Years: Severus
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: Many years have passed since the faithful battle between Potter and Voldemort. The Dark Lord has long since been dead. Now with a chance to relax, surrounded by the crackling of the fireplace and a good drink, Severus Snape takes a few moments to reflect. Companion story to Tainted. RATED M FOR SEXUAL THEMES, ETC. SEVERUS SNAPE X KAGOME HIGURASHI. HARRY POTTER X INUYASHA


_As previously announced, I am the new author for this account. Actually, I am the original author. I have been away for a while due to family issues and have returned, taking over from my friend when was swamped with this and learning to become a medical doctor. _

_Before I took over complete control, I did have some say in the stories present here. However the stories **Guarded, ****Sandwitch, Of Dogs and Dragons, **and** Walking in the Air **are solely my own works. The others are co-written. _

_-.-_

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

___The previously published HP X INUYASHA stories were erroneously published by my colleague while I was working to make my full transition back to Fanfiction. They were demos really, stuff that hadn't had all the kinks worked out, and as such should NOT have been published hence why they were continually deleted. I think my friend was merely trying to mar my profile. _

___As such I am giving a month or so before publishing my new finished concrete version for HP X INUYASHA called **Edge of Sanity **to give people a break. And to let me transition back fully. I do advise keeping an eye out for **Edge of Sanity **for it will be utterly unlike any HP crossover before it. _

___**-.-**_

___**Years: Severus **is part companion story, part remake / alteration of the story **Tainted. **As the title indicates it is a series of one shots fashioned around the years between these two. _

___It also runs with **Years: Lucius, Years: Sirius, Years: Remus **which are meant to make a short series between them and Kagome. They may or may not be connected together, the titles just repeat for me to keep track of easily. _

___-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**1971**

At 11 years old Severus Snape was lanky, with legs and arms that were just a tad too long, and awkward. He had yet to entirely grow into his frame, which was slightly too tall for his stature and almost willow thin due to a diet that could be best described as poor. Dark strands of coal black, a sooty color so rich as to be utterly and completely colorless making it seem even more lank and lifeless atop of his head, draped across features hollowed out by both genetics and hard attempts to consume more than the kitchen scraps. Hours, maybe days or even months, of poor sleeping habits had caused shadows to develop underneath the eyes and seemed to make already black tinted eyes seem all that more... cavernous... than should be normal.

He knew, even if neither women had said a word, that his presence had unnerved the seamstress. No not seamstress. Sales person or whatever they happened to be called in this place known as Diagon Alley. He had not said a single word as the plump woman had gone taken his measurements and then disappeared when into the back of a store that had most certainly seen better days. Had uttered not a squeak when the woman, brown haired with eyes that were yellowed like a cat's and skin pitted with old wounds that had healed poorly, had returned to five robes. His mother, sallow in skin tone like Severus himself, had only been capable of buying two... and the woman had sneered at them as if they were lower than mice.

So now, trying to ignore the sign which read _**Second-Hand Robes** _that clanged against the door as the heavy wood snapped shut again behind his back, Severus Snape gingerly balanced the bag in his hand. Second hand clothes. Second hand books. Lips twisted slightly as a tendril of contempt made itself known within the depths of his mind though at 11 years of age he wasn't entirely certain if the contempt as at himself for possessing these abilities, his mother for having encouraged him to accept the letter from this Hogwarts, or his father for barely giving them a hundred Sterling Pounds which equalled to a mere 20 of these Galleons that seemed to be the currency here. Whatever is the case he is going to Hogwarts, where his mother went, with second hand items.

"Oh look," his mother's voice is soft, barely above a whisper though he can never recall her speaking any differently, "come Sev..."

"Eileen? Eileen Prince?" The voice was deep, as if the speaker was talking from the depths of some mountainous cavern, and yet despite the fact that it was barely above a whisper it immediately caused his mother to fall still. Her already pale features seem to whiten even more and for a moment Severus is certain that she is going to faint.

It was a thought that the speaker seemed to believe too for an arm, garbed in rich emerald green robes that seemed all too clean compared to the muddy brown of his mother's robes or the weathered blue of the outfit Severus had found himself wearing and which apparently had belonged to some uncle, reached out a large hand gripped at the slender forearm of his mother. The touch seemed to jerk her out of her fainting spell, she did those more and more oftentimes nowadays, and the older woman straightened her black eyes and from whom Severus had inherited the eye color focused intently upon the man who had addressed her by her given name. Severus himself was curious. They had come early as a means of "avoiding the shopping" as his mother had put it but Severus was not stupid. His grandfather, his mother's father, made it blatantly obvious as often as possible his thoughts on Tobias Snape... a Muggle.

The man who had grabbed hold of his mother was standing beside her, strong features twisted into a predominant frown and maybe a bit of concern with the furrow that crept across thin brows. The man was a big guy, caught somewhere between slender and broad with a stature that gave the immediate impression that this was no pushover in a physical confrontation, garbed with a forest green robe. Severus caught what seemed to be a serpentine figure clasping at the collar of the robes, the fangs bared and tongue flickering outwards as if the creature was actually alive and not apparently fashioned from gold. A blue eye is clearly visible. The other is hidden underneath raven black, black so dark as to have a metallic bluish tint, hair that has been brushed forwards until the ends nearly reach the arch of the jawline themselves.

"Gab..."

A mother who was shaking like a leaf as she returned the man's single blue eyed stare. So **_this_** was the real reason as to why she had sought to come early, to avoid any potential of running into people she had once known before marrying. Was the idea of a Muggle husband such an embarrassment?

"Gabriel, come now." Where the dark haired man's voice was deep the voice was softer, velvet like even. It drew Severus's attention to the side.

There, observing his mother stammer at the man, were two curious youngsters from the doorway of a store which read Ollivanders Wand Shop from the sign that loomed overhead. Another man, this one dressed thoroughly from head to toe in ebony black that served in amplifying the pale skin and straw blonde hair, and two women were also there as well. One was clearly Asian with her soft rounded features, dressed in a fine gown of gold and green. The other who was garbed a little more moderately within a simple dress of black trimmed in silver was a rather nervous looking woman, very young this one, with dark nearly black brown hair. All of them were watching, standing nearby, and it didn't take a genius to realize that they were waiting for their companion whom was speaking with his mother.

"Just a minute, Malfoy, I am talking with Madam Prince." This drew a condensing sneer before the blonde turned ushering the two women into the store and leaving the children behind.

It gave Severus a chance to consider other children who were magical, for this was a place of wizards and witches as Eileen had told him, who weren't Lily Evans.

One was a young girl, he would put her easily around his age, and was _**small.** _Not small as in underweight but more small as in built very much like a bird, a sort of delicateness there that wasn't quite apparent with the tomboyish nature that Lily Evans rampantly displayed. She was dressed in a dusty gray robe, a size or two too big rather than the tight cloth that would be wrapped around Severus's own frame when he attended Hogwarts for the second hand cloth had been tight to begin with, that only served in amplifying the intensity of what were blue eyes. Too blue against features that were soft and round, shadowed by dark hair. Her gaze was too much, wide and open with curiosity as if she wanted to actually question as to who he was, and Severus's gaze flickered to the other.

The other could be none other than the son of the blonde haired man who with a sneer, as if the announcement of the name Prince meant little more than the mud on the sidewalk, had disappeared into the store with the two women, leaving the children behind. This other boy was few years older than Severus he would say, garbed within the confines of a neutral blue which contrasted sharply with the gunmetal gray eyes. Hair, clipped short to the shoulders and sticking up slightly as if the teenager... he had to be about 17... had been brushing fingers irritably through the strands, was the color of pale wheat in that it was only not to be confused with white due to the cream undertone. Where Severus was slender and nearly gaunt with ill dieting, his skin pale from having rarely seen the sun least people notice the bruises his father left on his sallow skin, this teenager was broad shouldered and already beginning to develop a refined muscular underneath skin that though pale was much healthier and lightly tanned.

"Look at that," the voice was raised just loud enough to catch his attention, "second hand..."

The girl flushed a soft rose, a glance flickering to where Severus stood before she shoved the blonde, who Severus decided he did not like, into the store. A moment later the dark haired man, this Gabriel, went through the doors himself and into the wand shop.

A moment later Severus's consideration of the windows, wondering if he'd see either youth, was broken by his mother's voice. "Come Severus, let's go to Hogsmeade for your wand."

* * *

**NOTE:** Severus's wand is composed of birch wood, which is only available in an Ollivander's side shop located in Hogsmeade.


End file.
